Lost and Dreams ( Castlevania OC: Order of the Twilight )
by stefanie.m.carino
Summary: I don't mind on this oc story ( Vaan and Freya were a vampire hunter in the castle and Maria was having a pregnant in the house. This is so joking story with that. Lost and Dreams will be beginning the story in castlevania oc like John Morris and Eric Lecarde in Castlevania Bloodlines )


**Lost and Dreams ( Castlevania OC: Order of the Twilight )**

**Characters:**

- Lauser / Freya Belnades

- Vaan Behemoth

- Zoe

- Yuffie Behemoth

- Maria ( not Renard as a last names )

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own on this story in castlevania oc

* * *

_The story of a two person and his/her friends in the house and land ( 1908 )_

" Vaan, Is that you? " _Freya asked to his name_ " Yes, I am . are you alright? " _Vaan answered with a smiled gently and he asked to her childhood friend. She nodded and smiled a little bit_ " Yes, I'm alright and I have some special gift for you " _she giggled to his childhood friends._ " Oh you mean that some special gift for me? I want some gifts and food items " _He surprised with a smiled lightly_ " Yep, but I have special home with my friends. Let's go " _Freya giggled and Vaan nodded to herself_

_Freya and Vaan were walked together in the land and they went to her home. Freya opened the door in the house. Yuffie and Zoe were gashed the door and she opened the door in the house. She was back home with Vaan and Freya and she surprised the special gifts to her friends_ _and sibling_ " Oh, Vaan! Lauser! You're back! " _Yuffie said with a giggled and smiled to his sister._ " Oh, Yuffie "_ Vaan smiled to Yuffie Behemoth_ " Are you okay, guys? " _Yuffie asked to the two friends. Vaan and Freya were nodded to Yuffie's Friends. Zoe looked at the face from the clothes and eyes with Freya and she was quietly_ " Lauser, you're back " _Zoe smiled to her friend_ " Thanks Zoe but now, I'm still alive and I've never be die to your friends " _Freya thanked and she was wielded the hands with a staff._ " Wanna some cupcake and tea, Lauser and Vaan? " _Zoe asked the two friends_ " Sure … " _Freya answered_ _nodding_ " Yes, I'm still hungry " _Vaan answered same to Freya Belnades_

_Freya and Vaan were drinking the tea and eating the cupcake on the table. Freya was tastes the tea and cupcake but Vaan had a bad dreams to his mother and sister in the house. Freya looked at the young childhood friend and he was worried a bad dreams_ " What's wrong, Vaan? " _Freya asked to Vaan's bad dreams._ " It's something wrong with me … " _Vaan blinked the eyes and he was enough drinking the cup tea on the table_ " Vaan …? " _Freya called to his name_ " Freya, I have a parents and my siblings in a passing years ago. I was little child and my mother was killed in the villages and the vampire lady was here .. no! I – I'm very worries and cries with a tears and beloved person to my mother " _Vaan depressed and cried with a tears to his mother in a passing years ago._ " Vaan … don't saying that … " _Freya frowned a little bit to his childhood friend, nothing worries and bad emotional to his parents death. _ " No Freya, I'm alright and Yuffie was worried too " _Vaan stopped cried with a tears. He removed the tears on his eyes._

" That is so mean? I ...I'm very so sad with my mother and my brother too but … I – I WANNA TO DIE! And I can't getting to pregnant with my mother? whaaa! " _Yuffie sobbed and she facepalmed the eyes to become worries and bad moods_ " Yuffie, don't be sad. It's not your fault " _Vaan said smiling lightly_ " Thank you Vaan and I love you man! But I don't want seeing a crime scene and gore again … how can you still alive them? How can I lose the body and dead? NOOOOO! " _Yuffie still sobbed and cried with a tears to him but Vaan looks worried again._

" Yuffie is right, she was crying to my mother. What should you do now, Freya? " _Vaan noticed to Yuffie's right. He asked to her childhood friend. _" I... I'm not sure, but Iris was targeted the fireballs and spell in the castle. she appeared the soul into the darkness and also Maria. I think, she was around there " _Freya answered with a blinked the eyes. She stared a face to his understood and problems_ " I see …. " _Vaan blinked the eyes and he was understand to her woman._

_Maria knocked the door in this house. Freya and Vaan were gashed to her another ally. she was wisdom and quietly the door_ " Opening the door, please " _Maria shouted the door and Freya opened the door, while she heard a voices for her ally._ " Oh Maria, you're here " _Freya giggled to herself_ " Ah, Freya .. It's you and where's Vaan? "_ Maria greeted to her friend and she asked plenty._ " He's alright … and what's good news? " F_reya answered to herself and she questioned quietly_ " Freya, I don't know … " _Maria whispered to her single words_ " Ah, what are you suppose to do now? " _Freya questioned curiosity_ " I- I have …. " _Maria whispered putting the words _ "Hmm…? " _Freya blinked the eyes and she hold handed the staff._ _" I'm ... I have a secret missions and agency in the Dracula's castle, but I was failed now. I'm sorry, Freya " Maria replied sadly. she failed the secret missions and agency in the Dracula's castle._

" Why are you saying that? "_ Freya asked __whisperer. If Maria's failed the missions in the castles through the vampire queen and Michelle in this European. _" My good friends is dead through the fate legendary knight in the castles. then, she's gone to have a fateful memories in heaven " The knight said quietly.

* * *

** WARNING:** This is a drama story in castlevania oc: order of the twilight. Maria failed the missions and agency in the villages and castles ( As Alucard's Spears in Castlevania Bloodlines and Judgement with Eric Lecarde and John Morris )


End file.
